Too Late to Know
by Sirenzelf
Summary: This is how I wanted to have Sasuke come back. SASUSAKU\\ Now that Sasuke is back, will he regret leaving Konoha? Leaving Sakura? He sees what Sakura has become and is feeling guilty. It's now up to him to mend the injured bonds that he tried to break.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, a lot of ships would be canon.. ****and Kushina, Minato, and a lot of other people would still be alive.**

* * *

Sasuke had never seen it coming, even with his Sharingan. All he knew was that there was a pink blur running at him. The young Uchiha had expected her to cry and nag him about it. No.

Instead, she left a big bruise on the right side of his jaw.

He flew back into a tree. Groaning, he got up, holding the right side of his jaw. Another blur of pink, another bruise. This time crimson liquid escaped his mouth.

"_You_ are such an _asshole_." Sakura spat out. "You really think you can insult me like that and get away with it?"

In the corner of his eye, he could see (Although, you didn't really need to see the idiot to know that he's laughing.) Naruto laughing "oh so" quietly. He let out a low growl escape his mouth. Then, he switched his gaze back to his kunoichi teammate.

". . . Sasuke Uchiha, I am _not_ that little girl who used to fawn over you. I don't love you anymore. So I _will not_ go easy on you. Got it through your thick skull now?"

Was this really the Sakura he knew? The one he left on that bench? The weak one of the group?

Yet the proof was evident on her face. And right in front of him as she lectured him. Sakura never lectured him. It was supposed to be _he _who should be the one laughing, _Naruto_ who should be getting lectured by Sakura. He snapped out of his revere when he noticed that his pinkette teammate wasn't in front of him anymore.

What was she doing exactly? She was talking so... comfortably with the dobe. No, this was all wrong. _This was all wrong_! Sakura was supposed to be talking to him, not Naruto. And since when did she speak to Kakashi so casually? When had this all happened?

For the first time since he got back, he realized how perfectly you could see her curves. Her hair.. She still had it short? He thought she'd grow it back out. And that gleam in her eye...

**[ Me: Oi, Sasugay. This isn't Sleeping Beauty. ****Sasuke: Shut up and let me ****finish!]**

When did Sakura become.. A woman? When had she grown into this strong, independent Sakura Haruno? Why wasn't he here to see the transition?

_Because you broke her heart, _A little voice in his head whispered. _You knocked her out and left her on a bench._

Shut up, He mentally told the voice. Stupid guilt. But he couldn't help but feel that the voice was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he did do that.

Wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn't give a damn about the said topic. Why should he care?

He shook his head and finally got up and followed his teammates out of the training area with a heavy sigh. They were all ahead of Sasuke, so he got a good look at them. If he didn't care, why was that feeling there in his chest? And no matter what, his eyes kept traveling back to Sakura. She looked so happy without him. She didn't even notice him. Wasn't he, at one point, her whole life? And Naruto didn't sling an arm around her so casually- wait, what? Naruto Uzumaki, who got on her nerves more than anything, the one who claimed to love Sakura (That really annoyed Sasuke, but he wasn't going to openly admit that to himself, let alone someone else), had his arm around Sakura, who should've hit him or something for that. Again, when had they become so comfortable with each other?! It got on his nerves, seeing them so close. That was supposed to be him slinging his arm around Sakura.

He shouldn't be thinking like this. It frustrated him to no end. It frustrated him on how it frustrated him. Why did he care?! Honestly, he shouldn't care. They were all just leverages to get to his goal. When they weren't going to give him the power to kill his brother, it only made sense to go with Orochimaru.

"Sakura." He saw her tense up and turned toward him. He scowled at this reaction. He saw no sign of awe in her eyes, or even a glimmer of hope.

_Frustrating._

She walked over to him and put one hand on her hip. "Yes, Sasuke?" Where was the -kun?

He stared at her, baffled. No words came out of his mouth except one. "Hi," His voice was low. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi?" Her voice cut through him like a knife. "Is that all you have to say?"

Dammit, why does she have to be like that?!

A scoff escaped her lips as she turned to walk off. Naruto snickered at him, which made the Uchiha's eye twitch with annoyance. The blonde shinobi slowed down and started to walk next to him. "She's different, you know. Sakura-"

"No shit," Sasuke cut him off.

"Yes," Naruto said sharply, eyes hardened. "But do you know who made her that way?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No." _Yes you do._ The voice..

A forceful hand landed on his chest, pushing him back. "It took her so long to heal and if you mess her up again, you better start hoping Kami will answer your prayers, Sasuke."

He shook his head and tried to move, but Naruto wouldn't let him. "And what will you do?"

Naruto snarled at his former friend. "Sasuke, I swear-" He was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto, that's enough!" The man's voice was loud and stern. It took the Kyuubi boy a minute to let go of Sasuke. The onyx eyed boy stared back stoically. Naruto growled at him before going back to Sakura, who mumbled words to him that calmed him down. Sasuke sighed and mumbled, "Annoying.."

His teammate bounced back to being happy a few minutes after.

Dobe, Sasuke thought. Naruto let out a loud sneeze that sent Sakura yelling at him. _Finally._ He gets lectured. "WHO'S TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK?!"

Sakura laughed at him, along with Kakashi, who let out a little chuckle. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as they walked. The two stupid teammates of his continued to talk about random things.

... What was this about his life sounding like a Disney movie? He complained about this, but stopped when Sakura looked back at him with an _extremely _annoying smirk. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"_Let it go."_

* * *

**Sirenzelf: Haha, sorry. I saw this on Tumblr and I couldn't resist. Anyway! Favorite and review, flames excepted. Any ideas or changes you would like to give me would be great! **


End file.
